


free falling love addict

by mrobrotzly



Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Roach (The Witcher), M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Singer Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrobrotzly/pseuds/mrobrotzly
Summary: [...] “Where’s your owner, girl?” he asked and she sneezed, Jaskier laughed at the reaction “Okay, you can stay here, but I can’t take you home with me, I doubt my apartment has room for both of us.”The dog closed her eyes, comfortable with the position she was, and Jaskier shrugged, picking up his pen again, trying to rewrite a verse.“Roach!” he heard a low, rough and clearly male voice calling, the dog in his lap raised her head, but didn’t get up.“Roach” the voice got closer and Jaskier looked up to see the one who’s probably the owner of that dog.Oh, dear.[...]
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Ficlets, Prompts and Twitfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885528
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	free falling love addict

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Free falling love addict](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133192) by [blabla_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blabla_bird/pseuds/blabla_bird)



> Okay, English is NOT my first language and, you know, i'm a human and human make mistakes, probably you'll find some here, but i'm sorry, just tell me if it's really a big problem and i'll do my best to correct this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡

Jaskier was sitting on the grass in his favorite park, watching children and dogs playing, couples walking while holding hands, the conversations and the happy faces; the perfect place to find inspiration for poetry and lyrics.

He hummed to himself as he scribbled in the corner of the page, thinking and then discarding several rhymes, when something soft but really heavy hit his chest and he drop his pen.

Jaskier was lucky not to be afraid of dogs, because the one responsible for the interruption was a big and beautiful golden retriever. 

“Hey, there” he said, the dog sniffed his ear, making him laugh and just threw herself on Jaskier’s lap, lying on his legs and resting her snout on one of his thighs.

He petted behind her ear, watching as she wagged her tail, the dog had a black collar, but he couldn’t see the pendant or make her move for him to reach it.

“Where’s your owner, girl?” he asked and she sneezed, Jaskier laughed at the reaction “Okay, you can stay here, but I can’t take you home with me, I doubt my apartment has room for both of us.”

The dog closed her eyes, comfortable with the position she was, and Jaskier shrugged, picking up his pen again, trying to rewrite a verse.

“Roach!” he heard a low, rough and clearly male voice calling, the dog in his lap raised her head, but didn’t get up.

“Roach” the voice got closer and Jaskier looked up to see the one who’s probably the owner of that dog.

_Oh, dear._

He felt his heart beat faster, in front of him was clearly the most gorgeous man Jaskier had ever seen, he could write songs and more songs about those amber eyes that looked like pools of gold or what those strong arms were capable of.

The long silver hair? And seriously, an undercut?! Someone took him straight from Jaskier’s dreams, it wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry” the man said to him and Jaskier had to blink twice to make sure he’s awake “She usually doesn’t like strangers and behave like that.”

Jaskier smiled, trying to maintain his composure.

“Don’t worry, she’s a sweet” the dog- Roach, from what he heard, seemed to understand the compliment, wagging her tail lazily.

“Hmm” the man said “Come on, Roach” he called her and she didn’t move “Roach!” again, unsuccessfully.

“I think she liked me” Jaskier laughed, petting her head, she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

The man grunted, clearly not sure what to do.

“Sit here” Jaskier patted a spot next to him “She’ll want to get out of here soon, I’m sure.”

The man nodded, sitting next to him and, oh god, he smells really good too, Jaskier wanted to tip his head to the side and rest on his shoulder.

“Is her name Roach?” he asked.

“Hmm” was the answer.

“Different name for a dog” he smiled, turning to face that beautiful eyes.

“My daughter chose it"

Jaskier felt a twinge of disappointment, but, well, he hadn’t seen a ring on his finger, so…

“Is she here?” he asked, looking at the children running and having fun.

“Camping with my brothers” he replied, Jaskier nodded, smiling and took the notebook to write something - if it had to do with the sun and how it made the face of the man beside him even more stunning, no one needs to know.

“Don’t you like camping?” he asked as he wrote.

“Had work to do” the man looked at him - or at Roach, Jaskier couldn’t say “What are you doing?”

Jaskier stopped his pen.

“Oh, sorry if I was rude, I’m a musician, so if the inspiration for a lyric comes up, it’s practically my instinct to start writing it.”

The man didn’t look offended, just curious.

“You weren’t. What kind of music you play?”

“Folk, normally.”

“Normally?”

“Well, it’s not such a popular genre nowadays, so I have to know several genres to sing around and make money.”

He nodded and Roach on Jaskier’s lap gave no sign that she would be leaving anytime soon.

“So… what kind of music do you enjoy?” it’s a cliché way to start a conversation, but somehow it worked for Jaskier, the man - Geralt, as he introduced himself later - and he started to share some interests and when he realized they were both involved in a conversation as if they’re old friends.

It was amazing to see and feel the chemistry they had, Jaskier made Geralt smile more than once - and what a gorgeous smile - and Geralt made Jaskier laugh with wryly comments about life.

Jaskier ended up sharing his life, saying that he ran away from home to pursue a singing career and that it was being more difficult than he imagined and Geralt told about his brothers and his adopted daughter, Ciri - and, oh yes, that he’s very single.

“I never talked so much in one day” Geralt commented to him and Jaskier laughed.

“You can be sure, dear, that I have.”

The sun was setting and the people are leaving, but the two were still sitting next to each other, Jaskier saying phrases from one of his new songs and asking Geralt to help him with the rhymes.

Geralt sucked at it, making it even more interesting.

Jaskier was laughing at the last attempt while Geralt had a small smile on his face when Roach finally woke up.

She woke up making the musician startle, because she ran and barked after something that could be a squirrel or not, he couldn’t see well. When it get so dark and he didn’t even notice?

“Something tells me she had a good nap” he said, seeing the dog running across the grass.

“I doubt she’ll sleep at night” Geralt sighed, standing up.

Jaskier watched him for a few seconds wondering what to do, it’d been one of the most fun afternoons of his life and he sure as hell didn’t want to let someone like Geralt get away so easily.

He was thinking about it when Geralt cleared his throat.

“So… do you come here often?” the man said a little embarrassed and Jaskier suppressed a laugh. That was adorable.

“Every Saturday” he commented “And you?”

“Sometimes…” he looked at Jaskier “Maybe I’ll start coming every Saturday now ‘cause… Roach likes you.”

This time he had to laugh.

“That would be lovely,” he said. “because I like Roach too.”

“Good” Geralt said and whistled, calling for the dog, Roach came running over to him.

“You know” Jaskier smirked “Maybe you should give me your number, that way I can tell… Roach.. when I’m around.”

Geralt smiled at him.

_“Great idea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ if you enjoy my work, toss a coin to your writer, please, links are on my twitter ☕️ thank you ♡  
> [ ♡ twitter ♡ ](http://twitter.com/sorcererjaskier)


End file.
